


Many Hands Make Christmas Magical

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Eggsy and Merlin's first Christmas with their adopted girls, Maddie and Evie, and Eggsy is worried they won't be happy with what they've done. Merlin tried to ease his husband's anxieties, even as his own pray on his mind, with little success. Until Christmas morning, where they spend it with their two happy girls, do both men realize all the good they've done, and with an unexpected surprise from Maddie and Evie.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053317
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Many Hands Make Christmas Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> This is technically day 3 of my gift giveaway!  
> I know I am a day behind, but my plan to get ahead back fired when I came down with a nasty stomach bug that lasted 3-4 days. I am much better, and back to writing!  
> My hope is to get caught up, at some point, but for now I am behind. And for that I apologize. 
> 
> This is for lavenderlotion, who was a lovely participant and wanted Merwin Christmas fluff. I hope this will do!
> 
> Props for title from anarchycox; she's the best!

“What if they ain’t happy?” Eggsy asked.

The lights twinkled against his face, soft colors that blinked to an unknown rhythm, cascading off walls to add a warm glow to their dimly lit sitting room. It was Christmas Eve, and unlike any other they’d shared together in the last ten years. Which likely added to the anxiety and excitement that Merlin could all but see, ripple off Eggsy. Upstairs, nestled in twin sized beds, were their two girls. Madeline and Evelyn. Light of their lives, sun of their world, the air to their lungs.

Eggsy jumped, unprepared for the delicate kiss Merlin pressed beneath an ear, and sagged against his chest as Merlin came behind to wrap an arm around his hip.

“They’ll love everything, Eggsy.” Merlin promised, sounding more sure and confident than he wholly felt. There was doubt, as there would be for any new parent, in his heart and mind.

It was their first Christmas with the girls.

“How can you be so sure?” His earlier worry melted, words softer and quiet in response to Merlin’s comfort. “They could hate us.” Merlin scoffed into his hair, nuzzled his nose there for a breath, and pulled away to turn the younger, and evidently naive, man to face him. Eggsy wore a mask of fear, one he’d yet to see on the cheeky bugger. “I’m serious, Hamish.”

Merlin sighed. Of course he was right. There was a chance, sure. At some point he was positive the girls could hate them, most likely once they breached an age it was no longer cool to be cuddled, kissed and told bedtime stories. But they had a good few years before that happened.

“I know.” He squeezed Eggsy’s hips, turned him back toward the tree, and put his chin atop his head. “But I’m sure those days are years ahead.”

Eggsy snorted. “Maddie is seven, she could figure out we’re total losers.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “At least Evie won’t know for a bit, yeah? She’s just four.” He pecked the swirl of honey brown locks, where the strands just started to thin, before he returned to his earlier spot.

The girls were adopted just shy of eight months ago. It was a long, grueling process--even with Kingsman’s help to speed the paperwork along--that ended with Merlin and Eggsy as dads. Merlin considered it worth all the trouble, of course Eggsy did as well, but there was always that chance. The what ifs, and uncertainty they weren’t--or wouldn’t--be fit for the job; Merlin thought they’d done well thus far.

“You’re worrying too much,” Merlin accused, even as his own mind played tricks on him. He gave him a final kiss, pulled away, and began to stuff stockings. He remembered what it was like as a child, the excitement and thrill of Father Christmas.

Fond memories surfaced with the thought, and he soon found himself just as giddy as two little girls would be. It was an emotion he was sure his husband didn’t share, or remember, being far too young to recall what a proper Christmas should feel like. But that didn’t mean Eggsy didn’t put out all the stops, ate a few cookie cutters they’d baked three nights prior, had the whisky and took a few nibbles out of the carrot they left for reindeer; Merlin’s own spin on all the fun.

And before they knew it, their sitting room was stacked, loaded and ready for Christmas morning. Which a quick glance at the clock told Merlin it would be sooner than either man were ready.

“I think we did good.” Merlin tugged Eggsy to his side, securing him under an arm in a warm embrace, and smooched his temple. “Aye?” He gave his shoulder a squeeze, hoping his earlier anxiety had slipped away as they set gifts out, offering the illusion Father Christmas made it down their chimney.

Eggsy’s head came to rest against his shoulder, a loud sigh left him in a hard huff, but nodded despite his tight posture.

“Come on, lad. We need sleep.”

Despite his efforts, it was evident Eggsy wouldn’t understand all they’ve done for the girls, and continue to through the rest of their lives, not until he saw those big, bright brown eyes happy and thankful. He steered Eggsy toward the stairs, headed up to their bedroom, and readied for bed, where Eggsy slumped into slumber against Merlin’s chest.

And just as they hit the pillows, or so it felt like, their bodies were invaded by two squiggly, squirming pair that wiggled their way between Merlin and Eggsy.

“It’s Christmas, Papa,” Madeline whispered. “Can we get up now?” They easily learned Maddie was the polite one, where Evelyn didn’t have the patience for it.

Merlin brushed a blonde curl away from her face, and kissed the tip of her nose. “I think so, aye.”

“Chwistmas!” Evie shouted. “Let’s go, Daddy!” She took hold of poor Eggsy’s arm to nearly yank it out of the socket.

“Already?” Eggsy groaned, never a morning person, but grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah!” Evie bounced, now atop Eggsy’s chest, causing strawberry blonde, pin straight strands to slap against her back. “Up! Up!” She chanted until Maddie joined in, and the whole bed shook from two little girls jumping on the bed.

“Alright! We’re getting up!” Merlin surrendered first, gave Eggsy a delicate peck, and managed to sweep both girls up and off the bed before using the loo. Eggsy had finally managed to sit on the edge of the mattress when he wandered out, herding the girls with the promise of coffee when Eggsy made his way down.

It was like a whirlwind of wrapping paper, all strewn in several directions as Evie made it through the dozen gifts left to her from Father Christmas. Maddie was the conservative sort, Merlin gathered from years of foster care, uncertainty if this home would be her forever home. He never wished that on a child, nor one so young, and felt proud to say they could give them that security.

Eggsy was on the floor with them, trying his best to curtail the mess all the while ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ when they showed him toys, clothes and the candy stuffed in their stockings.

Once the excitement died down, and Eggsy tried to put together the doll house they'd gifted them to share, Maddie murmured, “Here.” She stood with two small parcels in her little hands. “Father Christmas doesn’t forget Daddies or Papas.” She had a shy smile, the one that dimpled her cheeks.

They were wrapped beautifully, though the handwriting was clearly done in a child's hand, in red and green checked paper with antlers all over it.

“Thank you, lass.” Merlin pulled her between his legs, took his gift, and carefully opened it. Inside a white box held a ceramic disk, imprinted with two hand prints that belonged to the sweetest little girls before him. “Oh,” Merlin whispered.

Eggsy sniffled across the room, Evie in his lap, and held his gift--identical to Merlin’s--close to his chest like it was a piece of his heart.

“Do you like it?” Maddie asked, fear and uncertainty in her soft little voice. “Evie and I made them...well with Ms. Anne’s help, but it was my idea.” She spoke of their Nanny.

Anne was a wonderful addition to their home, five days a week when Merlin was at Kingsman, and made the girls so happy.

“Mine too!” Evie shouted, not fond of being left out, from her spot with Eggsy. “You like, Daddy?”

“Yeah. I love it so much,” Eggsy managed beyond a choked, watery voice. “Thank you.” He hugged the little one tight, burying his face into the crook of her small neck, and sounded as if he had to swallow back a sob.

Merlin wasn’t much better. “Aye. Ye both did a wonderful job.” He carefully returned it to the box in favor of a hug from one of his favorite girls. “I love it.” Maddie physically relaxed into his arms, returning the affection with just as much force, and held him for a moment. “I love ye.” His brogue thickened from emotion, tears threatened to spill down his face, as he pulled away to give her a kiss and exchanged Maddie for Evie.

The precious moment was interrupted by loud grumbles from hungry tummies.

“Who wants Christmas pancakes?” Merlin announced.

“Me!” Both screeched and ran off toward the kitchen.

Merlin caught Eggsy as he stood, enveloping him in a deep, lingering kiss full of love and admiration.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Eggsy sniffled.

“Aye, it is.” He kept a firm hold of his hips, swaying them a bit in the soft glow of their love, and there he could see the understanding shine through sea green eyes. “It will all be okay.” Eggsy grinned, eyes glistened with tears, and nodded.

“Daddy!”

“Papa!” Was called in unison, causing both adults to share a fond chuckle as they shared one last tender pass of lips.

“Come on.” Merlin took hold of Eggsy’s hand, gave it a light tug, and headed for the kitchen. “Our girls are waiting.”

Eggsy held his handmade disc to his heart, and whispered, “Yeah. Our girls.”


End file.
